


Поцелуи капитана

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От ненависти до отношений – несколько поцелуев чужого героя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи капитана

Первый поцелуй Стива Роджерса достался его лучшему другу. Это не было предусмотрено сценарием – в баре на глазах у любимой женщины Стив должен был краснеть, бледнеть и заикаться, обласканный ее вниманием. Вместо этого он до хрипа ругался с Баки, а потом получил самый грубый поцелуй в своей жизни.  
– Какого хера? – забыв на мгновение, что британские леди не знают таких слов, поинтересовалась зло агент Картер. 

Оператор, выключая камеру, устало ухмыльнулся, а Нил сочувственно похлопал потерявшего дар речи Криса по плечу.  
– Ты что, мать твою, творишь? – наконец нашелся Крис.  
Облизнувшись, Себастьян выплюнул:  
– Делаю, что у меня лучше всего получается. Этого хотел?  
Два раза глубоко вздохнув, Крис взял себя в руки и спокойно пояснил:  
– Я имел в виду твои драматические таланты. Но если ты считаешь, что это – твой потолок, что ж.

Любить актера, обошедшего тебя на пробах, сложно. Криса Эванса, который сделал это даже не участвуя, да еще и старательно отказываясь от роли, – невозможно. Себастьян искренне считал, что справится: со времени переезда в Америку он научился профессионально прятать свои эмоции. Он ошибся: Эванс слишком давно снимался в кино, чтобы не чувствовать лицемерие. В первую встречу Крис улыбался своему новому «лучшему другу» искренне, во вторую – ярко, но натянуто, в третью звал его «Себсом», обнимал, но отгородился стеной.  
Все завершилось безобразной сценой на съемочной площадке, после которой стало легче. 

Второй поцелуй Стива Роджерса достался блондинке, чье имя для среднестатистического фаната капитана Америки не имело никакого значения. Лучшему другу после инцидента в баре к тому времени были доступны только теплые чувства на камеру и почти полное отсутствие диалогов в кадре и за ним. 

Себастьян хотел верить, что взаимное молчание – предел его желаний.  
Чем дольше он присматривался к партнеру по съемкам, тем больше понимал – Эванс из тех, кого нельзя было не любить: прямой, искренний, трудолюбивый, заботливый, внимательный. Себастьян не знал, когда чувства начали меняться: просто в один прекрасный день самому захотелось поздороваться, в другой – поинтересоваться, как дела. Потом возникла острая потребность добиться его улыбки.  
В конце концов он понял, что чертовски не прав был в своем отношении к Крису Эвансу, и рад был бы исправить все, но не придумал – как. Гордость не позволяла сделать первый шаг. Разум не видел причин ломать себя: у Криса Эванса было много друзей – полноценных, состоявшихся, успешных.  
Почти болезненный интерес к человеку, которого сам оттолкнул, лишь иллюзия. Это только перенятые чувства Баки Барнса к Стиву Роджерсу, не более.  
Чем такой побег от реальности хуже признания себя трусом?

Третий поцелуй Стива Роджерса по праву получила любимая женщина. Лучший друг к этому времени умер, чтобы воскреснуть врагом. 

Смерть героя все решала.  
Перерывы в съемках позволяли выкинуть мысли о Крисе Эвансе из головы. Если долго убеждать себя в этом, рано или поздно должно было сработать.  
На третью неделю Себастьян сдался и признал – не помогало, он скучал по Крису Эвансу. На четвертую – сбежал. То, что он выбрал поездку в Нью-Йорк и составил маршрут прогулок поближе к съемочным площадкам Мстителей, – случайность.  
А вот встреча с Крисом в первый же день была действительно удачей. Что он забыл в кафешке без съемочной группы, Себастьян понял сразу – Крис рисовал.  
Устроившись за столиком поодаль, Себастьян неприлично долго наблюдал за Крисом. Зрелище завораживало. Крис ровно и уверенно вел карандашом по бумаге, создавая черно-белый набросок момента, прикусывал губу, тряс головой, когда не получалось. Такой – увлеченный любимым делом и незнакомый, он не пугал. Себастьян настолько расслабился, что не сразу среагировал на прямой взгляд Криса.  
Они молчали пару минут, может, больше. Крис подозрительно смотрел на Себастьяна. Себастьян криво улыбался и панически убеждал себя бежать прочь.  
Поднявшись, чтобы уйти, Себастьян столкнулся с официанткой, и решение пришло само собой. Хватило пары слов и улыбки, чтобы заполучить поднос с чужим заказом. Преобразившись в одно мгновение, за маской спрятав страх, Себастьян подошел к столу и с робкой улыбкой поинтересовался:  
– Я слышал, ты ждал меня семьдесят лет, ископаемое? Так как насчет чашечки...  
Себастьян принюхался, заглянул в кружки на подносе и честно добавил:  
– Бурды?  
Крис улыбнулся и кивнул на стул напротив:  
– Идиот. 

О четвертом поцелуе Стивен Роджерс никому не рассказал.


End file.
